


put my heart on my chest (so that you can see it too)

by alien_panda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_panda/pseuds/alien_panda
Summary: Yuuri never ceases to surprise him, especially at the exhibition gala.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yet another fic about panic! at the disco's death of a bachelor lol. yes, i took the title from there because i'm pop punk trash!!!!

This was _not_ what they had agreed upon.

Yuuri’s exhibition gala was _supposed_ to be a rendition of _I Giorni_ ; it’s soft, sweet, romantic, the perfect piece to highlight Yuuri’s captivating step sequences.

Instead, something that sounds a little too much like Frank Sinatra is blasting through the speakers. Victor is initially confused. He’s a step away from complaining to someone, but a hand on his elbow steadies him. Yurio is leaning against the boards, phone in hand. It looks like he’s texting, but Victor doesn’t see swift fingers hovering over a keyboard. Instead, Yurio’s phone is steady, like he’s capturing a video.

“It’s called _Death of a Bachelor_ ,” Yurio supplies at Victor’s quizzical look. Victor nods, unfamiliar with the song. He doesn’t get contemporary music; he’s never skated to a song that wasn’t an aria.

Yurio positions the phone screen properly so that it’s obvious he’s recording the entire thing, and Victor raises an eyebrow. Yurio has never thought to record a performance before, so what makes this so special?

Victor gets his answer when he sees Yuuri clad in the tightest suit Victor has ever seen. It’s tighter than Yuuri’s _Eros_ costume, but with none of the flair. It’s sleek, devoid of any decorations (save for the undone tie that hangs loosely around his neck), and the material complements Yuuri’s body just so. It also seems to fit the song; it’s obviously one of Yurio’s choosing, because he knows that Yuuri doesn’t listen to pop punk.

Yuuri’s beginning pose is one that he can’t tear his eyes away from. Yuuri is standing in the center of the rink, left hand held out as if showing off a ring, but there’s nothing on his finger. Victor reaches into his pocket at that, feeling for the little black box he knows is hidden there.

Yuuri is swaying his hips as the song starts, disjointed and far away, and Victor likes what he sees. He can forgive Yuuri for changing the exhibition skate, especially if he continues looking at Victor like he’s going to devour him. Yuuri gives him a small smile before he’s off, his moves complementing the lyrics perfectly. 

Victor watches as Yuuri’s hands drag up and down his body in time to the music. It’s absolutely breathtaking, and Victor can’t tear his eyes away for even a moment. It’s so sexy that Victor has to breathe through his mouth and clench the boards just to keep himself from jumping onto the ice and having Yuuri right then and there. 

The chorus comes up, and Victor can vaguely hear the powerful belting that’s part of the song. He watches Yuuri’s combination jump; he lands the quad toe loop easily and follows it with a triple salchow and a double axel. It’s all in time to the music, and when the singer hits a high note, Yuuri lowers himself into a cantilever. The crowd is roaring, and Victor can feel himself smile. He’s so, so proud of his boyfriend, and he hopes that Yuuri can hear how loud the crowd is cheering for him, how loud Victor is cheering for him as well.

The chorus ends just as Yuuri’s step sequence begins. He’s doing a fair bit of acting; a particularly suggestive line is sung, and Yuuri straight up winks at Victor. The crowd doesn’t miss this; they’re damn near hysterical, especially with the way Yuuri continues to run his hands along his body, looking at Victor the entire time. It’s so sensual, and Yuuri smiles on cue, just in time with the lyrics.

The chorus kicks in once again, and Yuuri nails a triple lutz. He goes straight into a flying sit spin, and then an I-spin.

“Damn, he’s good,” Victor says. “Did he choreograph this?” His eyes don’t leave Yuuri’s body for an instance. 

“Mostly,” Yurio responds. Victor nods in approval. 

Yuuri comes out of the I-spin beautifully, and then he’s gazing at Victor with so much passion, Victor thinks he can drown in it. He whistles when Yuuri hydroblades, and Yuuri grins at him.

There’s an interlude in the music, and Yuuri takes his opportunity to clap along to the beat. It sounds far away again, and Yuuri raises his hands above his head to get the audience to clap along. Once they do, he’s camel spinning, gliding across the ice, and genuinely having fun. So much so that Yuuri honest to God _dabs_ to the music. Victor just about dies, he’s laughing so hard, and he can hear Yurio laughing next to him too.

As the chorus renders for the final time, and Yuuri does a quad flip and a triple loop in quick succession. He adds a Biellmann as the song nears its end, and when it finally does, Yuuri seamlessly lowers himself down on the ice.

 He’s on one knee, looking straight at Victor.There’s a black box in his hand, similar to the one in Victor’s pocket.

The entire world stops.

He can hear the crowd cheering, but the only thing he can see is Yuuri. His beautiful Yuuri, panting slightly, a “ _Will you marry me_?” on his lips.

This time, nothing stops him from leaping over the boards. He doesn’t care that he’s wearing shoes on the ice and there’s a high risk of slipping. He has to get to Yuuri, who is still looking at him hopefully.

“Yes, yes, of course, yes!” Victor says. He’s kneeling down on the ice too, his hands gently caressing Yuuri’s face. Yuuri leans in to kiss him, and he can feel his boyfriend - no, _fiance_ \- slip the ring onto his finger.

“I can’t believe you beat me to it!” Victor shouts over cheers of the crowd. He shoves his hand in his pocket to retrieve the box, and then he’s the one asking Yuuri to marry him.

They’re both crying when Yuuri nods his head eagerly, at a loss for words. Victor slips the ring onto Yuuri’s finger and kisses him again. He doesn’t stop kissing Yuuri until he hears Yurio yell, “Hey morons, get off the ice!” 

Victor grins. He grabs Yuuri’s hand and they walk off the ice together.

Victor makes sure Yurio sends him the video later.

**Author's Note:**

> can we all take a moment to appreciate the image of yuuri dabbing????? lol
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr!](http://sarcasticasshat.tumblr.com)


End file.
